


[Podfic] your fatalism and your crooked face

by legete, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about it sometimes, about making it official. God knows enough people talk about the two of ‘em, living together like they do. They give them looks sometimes, say disapproving little things about what Stella’s ma would’ve thought about her going around with a fella like him, without even having a ring to show for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] your fatalism and your crooked face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your fatalism and your crooked face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080536) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:16:00

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/your%20fatalism%20and%20your%20crooked%20face.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/your%20fatalism%20and%20your%20crooked%20face.m4b) (7.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
